A Cell and Tissue Core Resource consisting of a Cell Bank, an Animal Tissue Bank for short and long-term storage, and a Human Tissue Bank, each with an associated database will be established. The Cell Bank Facility is already established and contains primarily (but not exclusively) human diploid fibroblast-like cells derived from lung and skin at different in vitro ages and cells derived from donors of different ages. Cultures are well defined with respect to type, in vitro age, donor age, sterility, and other relevant characteristics. Cell culture facility staff will assist investigators in establishing new cell lines for specific research projects. The Animal and Human Tissue Bank will contain material obtained by investigators for their current research on aging that remained after their experiments were completed. The Care will identify individuals who routinely have such materials available. The Core will obtain, process, preserve, catalogue and store these materials for short and long-term use; tissues in long-term storage will serve as a reference material for future comparisons. Information on the sources of cells and tissues, age, strain, sex, physical condition, etc. (where available) as well as the parameters being studied by each investigator using these materials, will be maintained in each database. These data will then be used to make cross comparisons between the findings of different investigators.